


Our Armor

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, BDSM, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: As far as Tony is concerned, the two hottest people on the planet are Peter Parker and Iron Man and he plans to get topped by both.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Our Armor

"You sure you're ready?" Peter's hand cupped his face, soft, warm, that familiar smell of his skin. Tony loved this, everything about this.

"I was born ready," he smirked.

Peter smiled. His thumb ran a line over his jaw. "Promise you'll tell me if I hurt you?"

"Pinky promise." Tony caught Peter's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Now what are you stalling for?"

"Just giving you time to mentally prepare." Peter shrugged. Then he took a step back, leaving Tony sitting naked on the bed. He activated the borrowed bracelet, of course it had already calibrated to Peter's signature in case he should ever need it. Tiny bits of black metal crawled out of the casing, sliding seductively over Peter's bare arm, creating a second skin of red and gold.

Tony had thought Peter would laugh when he told him he wanted to be fucked by Iron Man. Instead, he'd nodded as if this made a lot of sense and volunteered to help him program one of his suits to do the job. But that wasn't what he wanted. It had to be Peter. His most treasured and beloved wrapped in armor of his making. As safe and protected as a person could be. A shield made by Tony's own hands. But it wasn't just the warmth he felt to be able to protect. There was also the fact that Iron Man often felt like its own entity and Tony was totally down to get fucked by him. By Iron Man and Peter together.

He watched the armor glide over Peter's skin until Iron Man stood in front of him. Then he pounced.

Hard cold iron knocked into his shoulders. Tony fell back into the sheets with a gasp. Peter couldn't help but melt the mask away to kiss him. His metal coated knees pushed up to spread Tony's legs. He felt the cold, metal wrapped, length of Peter's erection against his ass.

"Still ready?" Peter grinned.

"Fuck yeah, put it in me, honey."

The mask swallowed up his beautiful face. Glowing eyes shined down at him. A hand, slightly warmed from his own skin, wrapped his throat.

"Not yet. You're not calling the shots this time, dear."

"Peter," Tony moaned. His hand held Peter's wrist. He pulled, but he was no match for Peter's strength let alone the solid grip of the armor. "Harder, please," he begged. The hand on his throat tightened. Tony sighed, eyes falling shut.

One cold, metal, hand held his dick, startling him. He could tell Peter was smirking by his little laugh. "You're all hard for me already."

"Been hard since you put on the armor," Tony choked.

Peter let go of his throat. He dragged his head down Tony's chest and slipped it down between his thighs. Tony's eyes widened as a metal finger pushed its way inside his ass.

"Glad we prepped ahead of time, huh?" Peter said. He pumped his finger in and out of Tony's already lubed up hole. He pressed another finger in, stretching him out. Tony felt like he might go insane. Nothing had ever felt so good. The fingers were cold and hard and perfect.

"Peter please," he gasped. He was going to cum like a fucking teenager if he didn't calm down.

The mask disappeared and Peter bent down to kiss him again. "It's okay, you're okay," he soothed. "Just breathe."

Tony nodded. He held Peter's face and kissed him until he settled a little.

"You okay?" Peter asked, but he didn't stop working his fingers around inside him.

"Yeah, just... fuck!" Tony swore. Peter laughed.

"You like it?"

"Oh, honey, you're gonna have to do this to me twice a week from now on."

"Yeah? Can you take more?" A third finger squeezed in beside the rest. Tony moaned. His legs spread wider and his hips rolled, trying to get more deeper.

"You look so slutty, Tony."

"I'm always a slut for you, baby."

"I think it's the gauntlet that's doing it."

"Do you? It hadn't occurred to me."

Peter's hand closed again around his neck again. "I think you're still too coherent."

"Fucking god, choke me out," Tony groaned. "Please Peter."

Peter pushed his fingers in deeper and squeezed a little tighter around his throat. He toyed with him until he found his sweet spot and just the right amount of pressure against his neck to have him silent and drooling. Peter fucked him on three, huge, fingers until he could tell Tony was close, then he backed off. Tony whined, eyes shiny with need. Peter kissed him sweetly.

"Not yet." He took the hand off his neck and instead pressed two fingers against his lips. Tony took them into his mouth, moaning as he tasted cold metal on his tongue.

Peter fucked his ass again, bringing him close and stopping at just the right moment. Tony could feel wet again his belly where his cock was dripping precum.

"Not yet," he said again. "Not until I'm inside you."

Tony nodded, mouth stuffed full and finally quiet. He looked content to stay this way all night, submissive and needy, but happy and full. Peter thought he was beautiful, perfect, unreal. He pushed his fingers down Tony's throat. He laid still, gagging, allowing Peter to choke him without resistance. That's what sent Peter over the edge.

He pulled his fingers from Tony's holes and positioned himself more comfortably between Tony's wide spread legs.

"Please," he begged.

Peter smiled down at him, at the delightful mess that he was. Then he took his cock, gleaming red thanks to the suit, and slowly pressed it inside. Tony groaned but the sound was quickly swallowed up by Peter's kisses. He claimed the inside of his mouth just as surely as his ass.

Tony could hardly take it. It was the exact size and shape of Peter's cock, but it was cold, unforgiving, metal. The suit was thin and unarmored there so Peter could feel his tightness, though the heat would take a moment to transfer through the metal.

Above him was Iron Man and Peter, pinning him against the bed, slowly fucking his ass. Tony was so lust drunk he could barely think. He laid back and let Peter have him, let Peter bend his legs back so he could get deeper, let him fuck him just as hard as he wanted. He was gonna have bruises and he was going to love every one of them even if Peter pouted about it tomorrow. 

"That's it," Peter panted. "You're so good for me, Tony. You feel so good."

Tony could only take it, totally lost to the friction and the pounding. One thigh was sore where Peter put too much strength into his grip, but it only made it better. It only reminded him that he was nothing compared to Iron Man's strength or to Peter's, whoever was more to blame.

Peter jerked him off with a metal hand and Tony sobbed, too much pleasure. It was just too good. He was so lost he could barely beg.

"You can cum now, Tony, let me see you cum," Peter said.

Tony tensed around the too hard cock in his ass. His mouth hung open and pleasure shot through his system. Peter kept fucking him as pleasure slowly became too much for him. Tony just held on, let him have what he wanted, let him keep fucking his ass until he finally came, nano-tech parting at the tip so he could fill Tony up.

Tony laid back and rested for a moment. Peter kissed gave him lazy kisses.

"How was it?" he asked.

Tony blinked his eyes open. The suit was melting away from Peter's skin, retreating into its housing. "Just perfect," he said.

Peter smiled and laid down beside him. They both laid on their sides, sharing lazy kisses until they had rested enough to clean up the mess.


End file.
